Heywood Characters
Sheriff Jim McKay:(born May 2nd, 1938) Jim was born in Philadelphia, Pennslyvania in 1938. After gradutating from The Philadephia Police Academy, Jim moved to Heywoodville, Airzona in 1969 and got elected in Sheriff in 1970. In 1972 while out on patrol, Jim age 34 tries to break up a bar fight when the leader of the gang shot a bullet that enters Jim's left hand and he drove himself to the Heywood Local Hospital and had it removed quickly. In the summer of 2010, Jim hires his first female deputy, 18 year old Chelsea Melody Jackson. He treats her like his own daughter(though having to put with her dumbness at times.) Sheriff McKay does his absolute best to keep Heywoodville safe and makee sure that no crime is commited in Heywood County. Sheriff McKay drives a 1968 Chevy Biscayne patrol car. *'Deputy Chelsea Jackson:'(born June 14th, 1993) Chelsea was born in Heywoodville in the women's bathroom at the Heywood fancy hotel(with the hotel manager, Fran James assistance) As a child, Chelsea took everything seriously and often got things mixed up. After she graduted from the Heywood Police Acadmey at the age of 18, Chelsea got hired by Sheriff McKay in the summer of 2010. She carries her late great, great grandfather's colt pistol just in case and has a bad habit of accidently discharging her gun when it's in holster. Her father, Robert might have dropped Chelsea on her head as baby by accident that might be the result of her airhead mind. While on off-duty Chelsea drives a run down rusty old 1972 black Dodge Polarola retired police car and it still has the CBS hand radio. Chelsea has a tendency to giggle alot even when's it's not funny. *'Alan L Douglas:'(born October 15th,1934) Alan Douglas was born in Heywoodville and is the engineer of the Heywood Lighting Flash, along with his 22 year old granddaughter, Caitiln Meadows as his firegirl. Alan married his wife Ruby in 1973 and his daughter Miranda Douglas was born in 1975 in the kitchen. Alan was hero in december of 1979, when the german measles came to Weston,Virgina making several kids very sick(including a young six year old Richard McIntyre.) While drving the train back from Redwood City with the medcine, the breaks got out of control and Alan had to control them by hand(which now he suffers from arthritis in his left hand) got the medince to Weston Virgina safely. In 1984, Ruby dies from her body bleeding to death, after his wife's death, his daughter Miranda cut all off all her brown hair short and started smoking ciggerates. In 1994, when Miranda told him that she was pregnant, he was thrilled, but then Alan overheard Miranda talking with her husband, Jason about getting an abortion, Just as it was her turn, Alan stormed throught the door and stopped Miranda from having it done. In January 1995, after his granddaughter was born, Miranda and Jason didn't want to rasie her and Alan got full custody of Caitiln and rasied her ever since. *'Caitlin Helen Meadows:'(born January 21st, 1995) Caitlin Helen Meadows was born in Heywoodville and is the granddaughter of Alan Douglas and is the firegirl of the Heywood Lighting Flash. In 1995, after she was born, her parents not wanting to raise her, Alan got full custody of her. At the age of 12, she started working as a firegirl. At the age of 22, Caitlin is funny, smart and considers herslf as a tomboy, and has a crush on Deputy Ranger Jack Robbins. *'Richard Marx McIntyre:'(born March 24th, 1972) Chief Richard McIntyre was born in Weston, Virginia and is the Chief of the Heywood National Park Rangers and with his new wife Sarah, They patrol the forest and make sure that it's stays safe at all costs. Their Ranger Service patrol car is a olive green 1972 Chevy Impala. *'Sarah Katie McIntyre nee' Baker:'(born April 13th, 1984) Sarah was born in Crestwood, New Jersey. After finishing Crestwood Ranger School, she moved to Heywoodville and got hired on Richard's team as his Second in Command, Richard fell head of heels for her and they hit it off and started dating and eventally got married and Sarah became Ryan's stepmother. Even though Sarah can't have kids of her own, Ryan is the best stepson she could ask for. Sarah has a heart shaped tatto on her right arm that says "Tuff Girl". *'Ryan Dominic McIntyre:'(born August 6th,1999) Ryan was born in Heywoodville. After he was born, his mother Julie died due her blood pressure dropped dangerously low. Ryan is a smart, kind, fun loving teenager who often looks after their next-door neighbor's seven year old son, Michael.Currently at the age of 18, Ryan is doing some volunteer work with his father Richard and stepmother Sarah at the Heywood Ranger Station. *'Michael Thomas McGroarty'(born July 9th, 2011) Michael was born in Heywoodville at home at 12:09 pm. Michael is the 7 year old son of Austin and Katherine McGroarty. Michael's parents love him very much and often travel to different states for their jobs and leave Michael to stay at Ryan's house for summer break and holidays, but they return at the end of the summer and christmas day. he often joins Ryan on big adventures and often looks up at Ryan as role model. *'Christine Leanne McIntyre:'(born June 24th, 1969) Christine was born in Weston, Virginia and is the party loving older sister of Richard. In Spetember of 1987, while at a friend's party, she met her now ex-husband Max Cliff and got a little bit drunk, the next morning, Christine was passed out with Max Cliff and some of the other teenagers on the carpet floor, someone wrote "WASTED" on her forehead. About a month later, Christine findds she was pregnant with her and Max's first child, Casey Anne and then had Dan Maxium in 1990. In 1993 after their child, Lena Dupree was born, Max was sent to prision for a drug bust for ten years, Christine divorces him for good. Christine loves her childern and would do anything for them. *'Leanne Ameila McIntyre:'(born November 4th,1954) Leanne was born in Weston, Virginia and is the mother of Christine and Richard, grandmother to Casey, Dan, Lena and Ryan. In 1967, Leanne met her late husband Gerald McIntyre and they started dating at Weston high school. In the summer of 1968, Gerald took Leanne to Lovers Lane in his 1968 red mustang convertible and accidently got her pregnant. When Leanne told her father that she was pregnant, her father, Travis said that he didn't want a 15 year old hippie skank lining in his house. So Leanne left and moved in with Gerald and his folks. At the age of 16, Leanne gave birth to Christine in 1969 and then had Richard in 1972. In 1978, two months after Richard's 6th birthday, Gerald dies unexpectedly from pneumonia at the age of 26 leaving Leanne to rasie Christine and Richard by herself. Leanne is a loving grandmother and she drives her late husband's 1968 red mustang convertible. *'Mayor Alexander Cabot the Second:'(born March 8th, 1961) Mayor Alexander was born in Heywoodville and is the third current mayor in Heywood county. At the age of 5, he told his father that he wanted to be mayor just like his father. After graduating from Heywood Business School in 1983, he began to work with his father at the Heywood Courthouse. In 1985, Alexander got elected offcial mayor at the age of 24. Alexander can be a bit of a coward and almost faints at everything scary, bloody and his little sister's attempts to kick him out and become mayor herself. *'Alexandria Susanna Cabot:'(born May 1st, 1970) Alexandria was born in Heywoodville and is her older brother's ONLY secretary(who is nine years older than her.). As a child, Alexandria always had to have her way because she could easily manipulate her big brother of getting something that she wanted. In 1985, at the age 12 of after her brother got elected mayor, she gave the secretary a note saying that Alexander had to go a meeting and that she would take his place until he got back. When Alexander returned he found Alexandria sitting in his chair, and told her if she ever did that again, he would tell their folks. Alexandria will stop at nothing to kick her brother out of being mayor and creating a holiday called Alexandria Day, where evreyone has do what she says and wait on her hand and foot. Alexandria hates be embarassed or humilated, once Deputy Chelsea was driving her 1972 Dodge black rusty rundown patrol car and Alexandria's clothes line got hicthed on the bumper, while Alexandria was taking a shower and ran out in her bathrobe and chased Chelsea down the street. *'Jasper McGreg:'(born September 12th, 1939) Jasper is the engineer of the Heywood Mail Express train along with young fireman, Floyd Minton. Jasper can get annoyed by Floyd's jokes sometimes. *'Floyd Dylan Minton:'(born Feburary 20th, 1990) Floyd was born in Heywoodville and is the fireman of the Heywood Mail Express. At the age of 29, Floyd can eat three muffins for breakfast and doesn't gain any weight from it. Floyd tells jokes just to annoy Jasper and always looks at the bright side of things. *'Jack Peter Robbins:'(born May 12th,1995) Jack was born in Danville, Minnesota and is the Deputy Ranger in the Heywood forest rangers. at the age of 5, he lost his parents to in a tragic car accident and has been raised by his late father's parents Carson and Rose Robbins. After graduating from Danville Ranger School, he moved to Heywoodville and got hired by Chief ranger Richard McIntyre as his deputy. Jack currently has a major crush on Caitlin Meadows.